scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
SCARS
The SCARS Resistance. Unified in the fight for freedom from the oppressive forces of the Order, they have banded together from many backgrounds and standpoints. Setting aside their differences, the people that make up SCARS have found common ground in the dis-allowance of oppression and control. Mission Statement Early History The South Central Armada of Renegade Steampunks is a unique body of prestigious pirates, smugglers, merchantmen, mercenaries, and arms delaers that has existed in the Multiverse for over 200 years. It was started originaly by a former Aether havester turned Conflux Smuggler named Commodore Gulliver Reece. Originaly SCARS was a loose network that cooperated in raiding larger convoies and splitting up afterwards to throw off pursuit. The group was little more than ten ships initially and the name was given to the raiders by Supervising Agents at the inept Merchant Defense League (now defunct) who exagerated the scope and size of the pirate operation to their overseers and the Multiverse press. The "South Central" referred to the area that raiding was the heaviest in Multiverse commerce; The South Central Quadrant of the A-Sphere which was known for having several Steampunk Realities at the time. The reputation did SCARS a great deal of good and Reece retired a wealthy man to the Pleasure Reality of Isis. After Reece left, the SCARS fleet had grown quite large and without Commodore Reece several Regional Commanders took to fighting with each other or committed raids beyond their ability only to be annihilated by the several emerging Multiverse Factions at the time. The remnants of the SCARS Renegades retreated in disarray to friendly Realities and became a loose knit network of information trading and assistance for all those who worked in the grey area of the law, and did it well. The old Captains did however instill some traditions that allowed the old Armada to exist and survive. They formed The Brethern Court, a collective of the Captains of the SCARS vessels presided over by one Fleet Captian and an odd number of Regional Commanders. Meeting once each cycle to enter new vessels, settle disputes, trade, and generaly get really drunk. The Brethern Court has endured to this day and draws dozens of ships every time it is called. The Arrival of Whittaker Ten years ago (Relative Time), Captain Cedric Greyhawk Whittaker was awarded Regional Commnader status by the Brethern Court. He then used the South Texas Aetherial Floatilla to chart twenty five new sets low yield Jump Coordinates, allowing a golden age of airship piracy to began in the A-Sphere of the Multiverse. This brought SCARS to the attention of The Order who was beginning it's first infiltration of the upper A- Sphere. Highly adaptive and resourceful against all attempts at capture or destruction, Captain Whittaker was identified by Order Bio-Registry Specialists to be the Alternate Incarnation of Grand Air Marshal Faust Horcrust. Faust shifted focus onto Captain Whittaker, who at that point in time had just entered Avion for the first time. After a short encounter and narrow escape, a new more personal conflict grew out of the debacle, and the Order turned their attention heavily on the elimination of SCARS. A meeting of the Brethern Court was called with the intention of hanging Whittaker because of this connection but after a four day meeting and three duels to the death the Brethern Court instead voted Whittaker the new Fleet Captain of SCARS. Avion's Merger The central Order controlled reality, Avion has been under much turmoil in it's history. War is not so much present as it is passed and the world has seen most all of it's provinces in the Order's firm grasp if not under very close watch. There still thrives a great Resistance, one headed off by such leaders as Captain Lazuli Delacru. With the Order's sights now set on SCARS, and the awakening of the sleeping war machine on the rise, Avion's Resistance has merged with the SCARS fleet giving rise to a greater hope for freedom. Over the last two years Cedric Whitaker has not been idle with SCARS. Using the ships of the fleet to spread out and assess the Multiverse, SCARS has learned much including the massive amount of the Multiverse The Order has already subjigated unnoticed, it's dark advance unchecked until Whittaker's initial encounter with Faust. Striking primarily in only hit and run attacks much in the way of guerilla warfare, the fleet has remained scattered as to not be detected. Over a short time, much has changed. Over thirty Realities have pledged support to the SCARS Resistance and at least six Battleground Realities are deep entrenched and besieged by Order Forces even now. The time has come for a unified military strike force that can deliver a decisive blow and execute a cohesive strategy to oppose the foe and with hope, bring victory. Fleet Captain Whittaker has gathered all the allies and resources he has had time to find. More will have to be found along the way. The time is at hand for the War of Worlds. The Brethern Court The Brethern Court is called at least once every year by the Fleet Captain or at the request of Nine (9) or more Captains but never more than three (3) times a year. Made up of all the recognized "Captains" of the Resistance each recieves one vote in the Court. New vessels or cells of specialists wishing to join the Resistance need only contact the Fleet Captain ask request his letter of marque until the Court can be called for accpetance or the Capatin can present themselves at the Court itself and face query and challenge to join. While the Challenge of the Ballot is used to deicde most issues, Challenge by Combat, and Challenge by Skill are also popular and crucial decisions in SCARS history have often been decided by blade or drinking contest. The Fleet Captain Drawing hundreds of ships and units from across the Multiverse results in a broad mix of native military ranks and titles or lack thereof. There are several Barons, Commodores, Admiral, Princesses, Generals, Lords, etc. in the SCARS Resistance; but there is only one Fleet Captain. This unique designation clearly indentifies that this one Captain, out of all the Captians in the room, has the tactical control of the Fleet. Beyond presiding over the Brethern Court he commands only as much loyalty and respect as he can gain for himself. The Fleet Captain commands the loyalty and dedication of the Resistance but only if continuing to earn it through performance and sacrifice. Regional Commanders The Brethern Court always has at least three (3) Regional Commanders. This is an old title left over from before the days of the Court when the old Commodore used to divide the raiding regions and convoy pickings of the Multiverse amongst his senior most captains. Placing groups of ships under them to achieve maximum looting. Assignement could be non geographic as well to handle unique Realms of the Multiverse or specific needs. In the past the Brethern Court has named the Commander for the Spirit World, the Commander of Assasinations, and the Commander of The Unexpected. There is no maximum of Commander titles that can be handed out by the Brethern Court as long as their total number is odd and they are voted by majority of Brethern assembled. It has been noted that at times in SCARS history that Commander titles with no real authority have been awarded out of appreciation for valorous action or aged service. (Not many mercenaries retire.) With the movement of SCARS from a raiding organization to a full fledged Resistance military the Commander title may start to carry more weight in SCARS. Primary Objectives and Standing Missions The various assets of the SCARS Resistance work togheter in concert when the opportunity presents itself. mounting a series of guerilla and covert actions before regrouping for a massed attack on a vital target. The following are standing Primary Objectives that all are SCARS Captains and operatives are to pursue when presented with an opportunity. Military Lifelines: Reinforce Ours, Destroy Theirs Even with our new united force SCARS is still primarily a raiding force best sutied to raining havoc into Order shipping and supply across the Multiverse. Our fleet of agile vessels should maintain a regular "target of opportunity" approach to Order shipping. Avoid civilian vessels and pasnegrliners but seize or destroy military transports and supply ships when encountered. Specialst assets should work to take enemey airfield and sky docks out of commsion as well as any enemy R&D facilites. Vital supplies and reinforcements for Battleground Realities may need escort. Be prepared to get vital shipments to their destinations unmolested. Diplomatic Confusion and Collection Wars are not just won on the battlefield but in the secrets stolen, kept, and lost by their patriots. Even those who do not swing swords and fire cannons can overhear vital information or even entice it from unwise enemy lips. Those gifted in the art of seduction and espionage are encouraged to gather as much intelligence as possible on the Order and sow as much disinformation on the Resistance Fleet as possible. Be sure to dissuade any enemy intel on SCARS assets and work to find out more about the Father. Hold the Line with our Brothers in the Trenches In Realites like Great Texas, New Montana, and Mechanika the Resistance has boiled to a flashpoint and these Realites find themselves opposed by a military power the likes of which they have never before contemplated. SCARS vessels are to work to rush supplies to the front lines and help guide and train the local airship population in combating the Order. SCARS specialists are needed to train native ground troops in techniques to resist Order heavy shock toopers. Occasionally SCARS vessels may need to mass into small armadas to assist in critical actions in crucial Realities. Be prepared if Fleet Cpatian Whittaker calls for a emegency Gathering to Fleet Action soon. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Factions/Organizations